Finding Inspiration
by LLy
Summary: Pan searches for inspiration...Trunks lose faith and hope...What will happen when these two meet after years of seperation? [COMPLETE]
1. A Figure From the Past

Finding Inspiration

By: LLy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT.

A/N: Hey, my first DB fanfiction. Please r/r and let me know what you think of this.

Mr. Sawa drifted aimlessly around the room, taking meaningful observations, and then offering constructive criticisms to various students on their paintings. They all nod quickly and fixed to improve the paintings, taking their teacher's advice to heart. Serious art students as they are, no advice of Mr. Sawa was ever disregarded. When satisfied with a student's progress on their work, Mr. Sawa would continue his slow walk around the room.

Pan was one of those solemn, anxious to learn students. That warm evening, Pan was at her routine art class, studying and soaking in all Mr. Sawa was teaching her. Usually, Pan could feel the inspiration flowing through her veins, enabling her to paint her wildest dreams to life. Unfortunately, today was one of those rare days when nothing came. Nothing…just a pure blank. Not a single drop of crazy imagination.

She lifted a paintbrush, only to sigh and bring it down again. With a frustrated groan, she brought her hands to tear the near complete mundane painting and leave it in the trash bin. In front of the easel, she pulled a brand new canvas out and set it in place to work on it. Once more, she picked up the paintbrush, only to bring it down when she realized she still have no idea what to do. She was at a sudden loss of creativity, which happens very rarely to Pan Son.

"Please," Pan prayed softly, "let something come to me!" However, it looks like the gods haven't heard her. Of all the times to appear, Mr. Sawa chose that moment to inspect the unprepared painting. All he was greeted with was an empty sheet of canvas and an embarrassed, red student.

"Pan?" he asked, eyes still trained on the painting in front of him

"Yes?" This was mortifying to the 23 year old.

"Is this what you worked on the whole evening? Again, still eyeing the canvas.

"No. I threw the one before this away because it wasn't satisfactory." Actually, it was more like she disliked it immensely.

"Hmm…"he replied, hand on chin and a look of deep concentration. "Usually you do such fine paintings."

She blinked, surprised at the comment but also extremely pleased. Compliments from Mr. Sawa were hard to get but when one does get one, it is sincere and well deserved. Her cheeks pinked a bit with brief happiness.

The teacher finally turned away from the painting and faced Pan. 

"What's different about today?"

Pan found herself frowning and pondered this question momentarily before attempting to articulate it. She opened her mouth and started on the explanation. 

"I feel…like I'm missing _something_…" It came out wrong; Pan cringed at how childish the reason must have sounded. She only hoped that she didn't sound like an adolescent to Mr. Sawa. She highly respects Mr. Sawa and wanted in no way to lower his esteem for her.

She was more than shocked when he nodded in understanding. "Like…a lack of inspiration?" Pan looked at him wide-eyed and only nodded in agreement. 

Seconds pass before he spoke again. "Pan, I want to assign you an individual assignment." Pan, curious as ever, waited for him to continue.

He smiled softly. "I want you to go out into the world and one thing that not only inspires, but motivates you as a human being. Your next painting should be a manifestation of what you found."

Her mind was absorbing all this information yet it was screaming 'WHAT?' at the same time. It sounds like a difficult assignment. Heck, how does one find inspiration?! It doesn't just happen on the streets! She opened her mouth to protest when Mr. Sawa held up his watch in front of her. With a no nonsense tone, he had only one piece of advice (or was it more of a warning?) for her. "I'm not giving you a time limit but time is a consideration in grading. I suggest you start as quickly as possible."

She didn't have to be told twice. Giving up any thoughts of protest, she collected her art supplies and scrambled to the exit. She waved a small good-bye to the teacher and turned the cool knob swiftly. Before she closed the heavy wooden door behind her, she heard his voice over the distance, calling out a slightly encouraging message.

"A work of the soul, Pan. I know you won't disappoint me." 

The paint studio was located in the 'shady' (bad) side of town. 'Such a shame.' Pan shook her head, a bit saddened by this thought. She thought this on a regular basis, usually during her walk to the car after class. She recounted the story of her art teacher, which a close classmate, one of Mr. Sawa's more advanced student, had told her.

Mr. Sawa was a legendary artist during his time, drawing and painting one astounding piece of work after another. His famed paintings were included in all contemporary galleries and people from all over the world traveled to his expositions just to meet him. This success had given him any luxury he may have wanted as well as financial stability for life. The world was ready to welcome into the immortal spotlight. He had fame, fortune, and admiration all around.

"Then everything changed just because of one stupid car accident!" Pan exclaimed angrily to herself out loud. The accident had indeed changed everything. It left him with crippled hands and his ability to paint. Luckily, his passion for painting stayed strong so finally he decided on teaching instead. Just as things were getting better again, another obstacle was thrown in. Money. Sadly, his hefty medical bills drained him of his financial stability and forced him to relocate his beloved school. Presently the only affordable place he could find was this very 'discreet' part of town.

'But that would change soon. All of us, his faithful art admirers and dedicated students, are chipping in as well as collecting money to buy Mr. Sawa's old art studio. He loved that place and we are determined to have it back. He deserves it.' With that new thought, Pan smiled.

Home! With that sudden thought, she quickened her pace. The car was only a few more blocks down. It was a reasonable distance from the school but the only parking spot she could find was in front of a rowdy bar. 'There better be no scratches on the car or someone will pay,' Pan thought, making a small fist. One thing Pan was very protective of was her car.

She finally arrived at the parking spot. One quick glance around the car told her that no one had indeed touched it. She swiftly put all her art supplies in the trunk and was making her way to the driver seat when something caught her observant eye.

It was a barely conscious man (drunk off his rocker evidently) in his 20s-30s being staggered out by a…scary kind of looking woman. She had on layers(!) of dark makeup, a thin constricting baby-T (which showed off her stomach with certain movements), and shorts that (Pan thought with alarm)can't get any shorter. Usually, Pan is not one to care about another's business but……

Lavender hair, business suit, deep blue (though bloodshot at the moment) eyes…..

'Trunks!' she thought with a start. Before she knew what she was doing, she had called out to them.

"Hey!" Pan angrily stomps up to them. "What are you doing with my husband?!" Husband was strongly emphasized. She was shocked at what she had just said, but this was no time to wonder her choice of words. She had meant to say 'friend' but, looking at the expression on that woman's face, husband did the job fine enough.

The woman had opened her mouth in shock and quickly fled the scene. Pan caught the falling Trunks and half-dragged and half-carried the intoxicated body to the car. She laid him gently in the passenger seat and watched him from his side.

How long has it been since she last saw him? 6 years? It was too long. Just looking at him right now was bringing back memories. His eyes opened momentarily and Pan nearly cried out at the flash of pain she saw within them. It was total despair, hope replaced by depression. He closed it again and anguish filled his face instead. What she would give to erase the pain there!

Pan frowned suddenly. What was he doing at the bar? Why is he drunk out of his mind? Does he usually go home with ..women? Many questions following the same train of thoughts came up. 

'No, my Trunks would never do any of this stuff!' Pan said sharply. Simple statement. Now if only she could convince herself what she had just said.

She risked another glance at his slumped form. As far as she knew, he was still the same old Trunks that shared the memorable GT Tour with her. Her heart smiled at the beautiful nostalgia. In a particular memory, years ago, she had confessed to him that she was envious of him because he had everything. He only smiled and haughtily exclaimed that he indeed did. She had glared at him for that tactless statement but he quickly hugged her, and with a laugh, told her that he was willingly to share it all with her, if it will make her happy. Pan remembered how sweet he was and nearly cried from happiness. She had decided then and there, that he was absolutely perfect in her eyes, despite all of his faults.

"What about now, Trunks? If I asked you again, would you still say you have everything and reassure me with a hug?"

"Are you happy Trunks?" Pan brushed some hair away from his forehead. "Do you have the happiness you deserve?"

TBC 

How was it? Good, bad, so-so? Comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and please remember to review!


	2. An Old Picture

Finding Inspiration

By: LLy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT.

AN: Sorry for taking so long with this next chapter, but ff.net was having a lot of problems…anyways, thank you so much for all those who read the first chapter and many, many thanks to the reviewers

Special thanks*gWeN, SpawnofKakarot, Anime Ambreen, Aguinasmd, Bra-chan101*

It was no easy task carrying the out cold CEO into her home and it was an even harder task hauling him into the room and into her bed. He weighed a ton! But of course that was expected and Pan was no weakling herself. But still! If she hadn't continued her exercising and training all these years, moving Trunks would have been trouble. Then who knew where they would be!

            "Oh well," she sighed as she removed his shoes and his over shirt. "At least he's getting some much needed sleep." With a sharp tug, she brought her heavy floral comforter around him and neatly tucked him in. 

            "All done. Now you better get a good night's rest and thank me in the morning for being a very gracious host." The only response she got was the sound of weight shifting in the bed.

            Pan allowed herself a moment of affectionate gazing at her old friend before leaving the room, making sure to turn off the light and close the door softly on the way out. She crossed the archway between her room and the rest of the house and step into her lightly furnished living room, yawning tiredly along the way. 

To the wall alongside of the archway was a miniature 2 seat beige couch. It was a tad dusty and Pan admits, with slight shame, that she had been neglecting her furniture. Opposite from the couch, on the opposed wall, was where the mighty television sat, on a wooden table. Adjacent to the television set was the 'kitchen', where a stove, refrigerator, and a hanging shelf were positioned. The wall that separated the kitchen and the living room was plain, with the exception of a standard hanging clock and various posters from plays performed at her university. The last wall, the wall containing the apartment door, was where Pan's favorite furniture, a broad writing desk, and a fine oak chair were situated. All in all, it was a basically furnished apartment, but Pan was more than glad to have it nonetheless.

With only a few steps across the small living room, Pan had reached her beloved table spot and plopped down on the wooden chair seated in the corner. She lowered her arms and head onto the mahogany desk in front of the chair and gave a tired moan. The parted curtained window, positioned between the door and the desk, revealed that evening was fast approaching, with the twinkling stars already appearing in the sky. It was a beautiful site to behold, had Pan looked out the window instead of resting her head on the desk.

            "Great, what do I do now?!" she murmured into her arms. "I gave him my bed and I would have a sneezing fit on the couch, so I'm not even going to try. I'm not desperate enough to be sleeping on the floor." She brought her head up and got off the chair, stretching and doing some air punches to wake up. "Since I probably won't be sleeping this evening, I might as well finish some insurance files." Pan worked for a car insurance agency part-time to pay her college and living expenses. As much as she loves her parents, she didn't want to be dependent on them. Pan prided on being a well off, independent 23-year old college student.

            In fifteen minutes time, Pan had a pot of coffee as well as insurance files taken out of her work briefcase, laid out on her desk and everything all set. With a final enthusiastic stretch, she began the intricate paperwork diligently, sipping coffee from time to time to keep awake. Without her conscious of it, hours hastily passed and soon even the sun was beginning to rise above the mountains.

            Looking out the window, Pan was surprised to see the stars gone and the sky filled with developing sunlight. She swiveled in her chair to look at the hanging clock behind her and is stunned to see that she had worked the night away and that it was nearly time for her morning classes. In fact, if she didn't hurry, she might even be late!

            The coffee was rapidly gulped down and all the paperwork promptly gathered up and put away. Pan soundlessly rushed into her room (so as to not disturb the still sleeping occupant in the bed) and into the bathroom within the room, grabbing a new change of clothing along the way.

            In a matter of minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom thoroughly changed, brushed, and groomed. Instead of yesterday's outfit of jeans and a tied-dyed shirt, she had changed into a suitable pair of khakis and an eye-pleasing blouse with a blue unbuttoned sweater on top. Her hair was no longer tied messily into a ponytail and was instead let loose, revealing soft, waist length long hair. Small, delicate glasses framed her face, where there were none yesterday. Finally satisfied with her appearance, she was ready to leave but remembered about the sleeping guest in the house. 

            "No doubt he will be wondering where he is when he wakes up. Better leave him a note." Pan, with a pen in hand, thought briefly about what she will write. 

            'Trunks, 

I met you wandering the streets yesterday and you looked absolutely beat so I offered you my place to crash for the night. Hope you had a nice snooze. Anyways, feel free to use the bathroom or anything else you might need. Oh, yeah, there is hot coffee on the kitchen counter and some pastries on top of the fridge if you feel hungry. Well, have classes now. Talk to you later. 

Pan.'

It was a very brief explanatory note, but it would do. She left it on the mini stand to the side of the bed, where her small lamp and her high school graduation picture stood. 

The picture, though slightly browning even with the protection of a frame, was truly cherished by Pan and she felt a need to keep it close by her when she slept. It was the portrait of a very triumphant 17-year old Pan, complete with a commencement gown, cap, and a diploma at hand, with her fingers gestured as victory signs and a goofy I-did-it smile on her face. The entire crew was there in the picture as well, from her parents to the Briefs to even Piccolo, had on either the same jovial expression or gesture in their manner (excluding Vegeta and Piccolo, who feigned indifference) or was crying from utter happiness.  It may be just a simple ceremony, but it meant deeper to her; it was the last time everyone was together completely. The memory was both a happy and sad reminiscence, for while it was a joyous happy occasion, it was also the time before everyone had gone their separate ways. The picture never moved from its spot on the counter and doing so served as a daily reminder.

Mood slightly dampened, Pan leaned down and gave her resting friend a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"I miss you, do you know that?" She was tempted to just stay and wallow in memories, but she was reminded by the sounds of chirping outside that she still have classes to attend.

With a sad smile on her face, she closed the door to the room once more.

TBC

Comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and please remember to review!


	3. Fated Meeting

Finding Inspiration

By: LLy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT. The Fall and Rise of Adam is a short story I plan on writing, so no disclaimer on that! J

A/N: Once again, thanks to those that have read and especially those that had reviewed! 

^___^ Reviews are great encouragements! Thanks again!

Art was Pan's major in her university courses, but at her father's urging 'for extra security', decided to take a basic course in business as well. She supposed it couldn't hurt to get an extra degree, though it upset her a bit how lightly her father took her passion for art. But it wasn't all that unusual; her dad always did want his daughter to work in the teaching profession, like himself. At one time, Pan was tempted to pursue the life of a scholar just to please her beloved father, yet after deep thought and reflection, she concluded that she could not give up her own dreams simply to make someone happy. So to reach a fair compromise, it was decided that fine art would be her life's work, but she would also get acquire a bit of a business background just in case she needed something else to fall back on.

The smell of spring was in the air and Pan reveled in it. Looking around the large college campus, one would agree that it was indeed the arrival of spring. Large imposing trees, placed at diverse spots around campus to give it a 'natural' feel, had recovered from the harsh winter and was now growing verdant leaves to make up its previous loss. Lush, abundant grass surrounded the cement walkway which successfully further enforces the 'nature' persona. But the illustrious beauty the college had to offer is the rich plant and flower life blossoming in every corner. Daisies, marigolds, lilies, and roses aligned the walls of every building whilst patches of tulips, pansies, orchids, and daffodils make their appearances in numerous places as well. There was no doubt students take great pride in their learning environment.

The warm sunny atmosphere did wonders to Pan's down spirits. After spending just a few moments in the open air, Pan felt her mood lightened into a familiar amiable disposition.  Somewhat impulsively, she gave a loud yawn and stretch then broke out into a huge mega watt grin. She felt a pull in her heart and wondered if this was the inspiration Mr. Sawa was talking about. She gave an overview glance back at the charming scenery, only followed it by an immediate shrug. 'I'll include it on the 'possibility' list and think about it later…I mean, shouldn't I be thinking about getting to class right now?!', Pan thought while simultaneously worrying over Trunks. 'I hope he's alright, maybe I should have prepared some aspirin for him before leaving…….'

Wandering students turned as they heard a shout  "Argh, class!" frustratingly yelled out, only to see a flash of blue and a trail of dust…

 Ah, how wonderful spring is!

Drama class, in Pan's opinion, had always been laidback, productive, and fun. However, today would probably be an exception. Pan realized the contradiction upon entering and noticing the sight inside the classroom. Groups of classmates were gathered around and were whispering in hushed tones and crossing fingers for luck. The majority of students had a nervous look in their face. Some looked a bit ill at ease. Even their postures radiated an anxious demeanor. 

"Today must be the day a play is chosen for the school production," Pan realized with a start as she sat in her regular seat located in the back rows. "I'm kind of nervous myself."

"Ohayo, Pan-chan," a voice greeted Pan, ending her previous train of thought. 

Pan swiveled to the source of the greeting and smiled in reply. "Good morning to you too, Keiko." 

 Keiko waved back, grinning like a cat, and without shame, skipped to her usual seat beside Pan and plopped down quite lazily and immediately set her head down to nap. Pan ducked her head to hide a smile that formed at witnessing her friend's childlike behavior. 

It was not surprising that her very own best friend would be this lively, jovial girl sitting beside her. It seemed as if fate had wanted Keiko Oak and Pan Son to be friends the moment they set foot onto university ground. In fact it was Pan's first step on campus when she had collided head first into her future fun-loving buddy. Friendship had blossomed shortly after that. It only deepened as they soon learned that they shared many of the same classes and even share the same dorm room. Pan moved out after the required first year (while Keiko remained behind) but the two had already established a deep bond due to their meaningful friendship. Over the years, Pan came to realize several times that it was uncanny how much she have in common with the short, green-eyed girl.

"Did you turn in a script?" Keiko turned her face to the side of her arms, opening only one green colored eye to stare at Pan. Her other eye was still closed as she planned on going back to sleep.

"Yes, did you?" 

"Nah, my heart is only in acting…so are you nervous?"

Pan snorted. "Of cour-"

The answer was interrupted as the door opened with a force and slammed shut just as quickly. The students standing around rushed to their seat and mutely eyed their teacher coming in.

"My, aren't we a silent bunch today?" the tall, longhaired brunette, woman commented to herself. With long graceful strides, she walked to the center of the classroom and vigilantly observed her apprehensive protégés. To the relief of several students, the unnerving teacher finally began to speak in her booming voice.

"As you all know, the big annual fall play is coming up and, as usual, the drama class is responsible for it." She adjusted the French beret on her head. "Not only are ALL school administrators, professors, as well as fellow resident students going to be present, but there will be significant people in the business there as well. " Her sunglasses glinted from the indoor lights. "After all, they flock to places like this to search for promising people."  She sighed proudly. "Many of my students were discovered from this very auditorium. Musical directors, composition writers, choir singers, star actors…all derived from this university's yearly play."

"As tradition demands it, the student that writes the winning script gets to direct the whole thing as he or she sees fit. The entire play is left in his/her hands. As teacher, the only job I have in this is choosing the script." She smiled apologetically. "Many of these scripts are very promising, but I felt that this shows the most potential of all."

Some had crossed their fingers for luck, some chanted a silent prayer; but everyone held their breath.

"The Fall and Rise of Adam. A story of a human tragedy, the loss of hope, and the eventual rebirth of a man through guidance and love. By Pan Son."

The class erupted in cheers and congratulations. Some classmates were disappointed that theirs wasn't picked but congratulated Pan nonetheless. Pan was shocked to say and it was only when Keiko slapped her face did she recover.

"What was that for?!"  She turned to her friend angrily. 

"Heh, you zoned out and I brought you back." Was the simple explanation. She glared at the too innocent looking Keiko, but disregarded her for the moment to thank her congratulating classmates.

Teacher cleared her throat. "There's nothing else to do for today so you're all dismissed early. The scripts will be passed out tomorrow and stagehand crew, etc. positions will also be passed out tomorrow. Auditions will be next week. Dismissed."

Everyone filed and threw a grateful look at the teacher for the early dismissal. She only smiled and fixed her beret some more.

Keiko dragged Pan quickly to the exit, muttering about 'not a minute to waste" and 'hit all the parties from here to halfway around the world.'

            "Good-bye, Ms. McKenzie," Pan and Keiko stopped abruptly to address their teacher a farewell for the day, before Keiko resumed her dragging.

The teacher, Ms. McKenzie, waved good-bye and took off her sunglasses. Pan realized she had pretty blue eyes.

Outside, despite Keiko's pleading, Pan would not consent to go partying until after dropping by home to visit  (a certain someone we all know) first. After a very persuading discussion, she finally convinced her friend to go ahead and that she'll meet her afterwards after she finished some 'home business'. Keiko agreed reluctantly but left nevertheless.

Pan shook her head and smiled at her party animal friend. 'Kinda like Bra…' She immediately brushed away the memory and turned hastily to face the opposite direction where her apartment stood. Doing so, she crashed into someone and fell. Pan instantly apologized and helped the person up. 

"It's all right………...Panny?!" The person exclaimed excitedly and had Pan in a tight hug. 

"The vibrant blue hair..those crystal blue eyes..that familiar voice……..' Pan thought hurriedly.  Slowly, realization dawned. 

"Bulma!" Pan said delightedly. She returned the hug with just as must fervor.

The embrace broke eventually and Bulma affectionately tugged on Pan's hair. 

"So this is where you go to school……" She looked thoughtful at the statement.

"What are you doing here, Bulma?" Pan was curious at why the older woman was doing at her college campus.

Bulma grinned and held up a folder. "Guest speaker. I'm supposed to give a lecture on business and its grand world. After all, I do own one of the most successful companies in the world."

Pan laughed at Bulma's mock smugness. "I'm glad it's still holding its place on top." 

Bulma's smile became slightly forced after the statement, but before Pan could question it, she interrupted with a new suggestion.

"How about a drink?"

Curiosity and concern filled Pan. "Sure," she answered. "There's a new café I've been wanting to try out at Main St." Bulma nodded and the two began their walk out of campus.

"So what topic of utmost importance should we discuss?" Pan said, hoping to lighten the mood. They exited the guarded college gate and entered the civilian streets.

Bulma's face downcasted and her disheartened tone shone through her voice. "Let's talk about Trunks." 

TBC-What does Bulma have to say about Trunks to Pan? What is up with Trunks? 

Next chapter: questions are answered and Trunks finally makes a (conscious:) appearance.

Comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and please remember to review!


	4. Finding him

Finding Inspiration

By: LLy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT. The song is called 'I hope, I think, I know' by the talented Oasis.

A/N: I am so sorry for the LONG delay! To make up for it, I wrote my longest chapter yet-7 pages!!! That's a record for me. Once again, this is my apology for taking so long. So please, please review and let me know that it wasn't a waste! Feedback greatly helps! ***Thanks to any who takes the time to read this story and especially those that review to let me know their opinion! I really do cherish every review!***

To any inhabitants of Main St. Café that may have spared the dark haired beauty and her older and elegant companion a glance, they would have claim that they saw two very good friends chatting about daily occurrences on an average day in a café shop.  They would not see the flitting emotions replace the serene façade, did not hear the hushed tones with the underlying raw feelings, and most definitely could not know the distressingly serious topic they were discussing. After all, it was spring, the sky was blue, the earth still intact and birds were singing; what can two normal, supposedly carefree people have much to worry about? Bulma Briefs, top chairman of Capsule Corps and wife to the Saiyan Prince Vegita, and Pan Son, ¼ Saiyan art student and only daughter of Gohan and Videl Son, continued by undisturbed by the rest of the world.

****

**_*6 years seems like a lifetime ago….*_**__

_"He's changed so much! Sometimes I look at him and forget that he's my own son!"_

_"I talk to him, I get nothing….Vegeta threatens him, he gives no response. Absolutely nothing gets through that shell… I just don't know what to do anymore…"_

_"What about Br-ra?_

_"….she's just as worse as him. She won't accept letters or answer any calls. Every time I try to visit, she is behind ten oak doors with the excuse that she's busy. Why did my angel become like this? What could have possibly happened before she left?"_

**_*I'm sorry, Bulma. We did this to her.*_**

_"Oh, I'm so sorry Panny. I'm laying all this on you and you probably only know this now…"_

**_*No, I didn't. Please forgive me…I have to keep quiet.*_**

_"Trunks, was it my fault? Was it just one huge mistake to hand the responsibility of Capsule Corps to him? So young and already he have so many demands and duties to bear…Is that what made him so cold hearted and cynical? Did he see too much of the world's ugliness and couldn't find  beauty anymore?"_

_"Bulma…"_

_"He's dying, Pan. I see it in his eyes. He does not have hope and a man without hope is a vessel without a reason to go on. He's going to give up and just let go….."_

_Carefree people cry too._

_"Pan, please help me. Bra may be too far away but Trunks is still reachable…I don't want to lose him…"_

**_*I don't want to lose him either.*_**

_Outside, the sun settled._

The walk home was astoundingly swift. In no time, Pan had walked from the café where the 'disconcerting' episode happened  ('more like heart numbing,' Pan thought frustrated), through the university claimed streets, arriving at her house soon after. Feeling light-headed and vacant, it was safe to say it was an apparently hard task to even open doors. 

Apparently someone else was already in, as the door quickly opened and a figure pounced on her. It was (but who else) party girl Keiko but she must have realized something was wrong when Pan had not responded different from the other million times she did that- she had just walked in, closed the door, and stood still like a statue. After what seemed like hours, she finally spoke. Her voice was choked, which was very unlike Pan's normally spunky manner. 

"Did you see him?"

Keiko, most definitely unused to somber mood and hates it with a passion, remained in her jovial character and tried to pass off the act.

"You mean that hot stud? Gosh, you really hit the jackpot this time Pan. Well, when I arrived he had just finished putting on shoes and was about to leave the house. He said to thank you and just left. Hehe, hope you see more of him soon." Keiko replied jokingly, arching her eyebrow in a suggestive way.

What she did not expect was for Pan to start the waterworks. Keiko instantly became alarmed. In all her years of knowing Pan, she had never once seen her cry. (She, on the other hand, cries at anything from boyfriends to sold-out jelly doughnuts at Yum-Yum.) Pan was the strongest person Keiko knows. Tears did not exist to her. Not even the time when she lost that scholarship unfairly did she give up and cried. If it was because of something that purple-haired guy did…Keiko clenched her fist angrily…but first thing first. Comfort friend in time of need. 

Keiko moved them to the couch and laid Pan down, with her head on her lap. She made soothing noises while she patted her back in comforting motions. While Keiko did all this, Pan sobbed the sorrow, the unfairness, and the hurt of 6 years and beyond. Eventually the tears wouldn't come anymore and Keiko was finally able to ask what was wrong. In a burst of breath, the ex-crying girl told her comfort person everything, save for the part of the unearthly heritage and _the_ ugly secret she had been holding in for years now. 

In the end, it was Keiko that ended up speechless. Almost. "Th-that was Trunks B-Briefs…pre-president of the Briefs empire?"

Pan nodded. 

"I had no idea that it's like that behind closed doors… what a jiffy!"

It was ridiculous. Her, a ¼ saiyan, greatgranddaughter of the big and renowned ox-king, granddaughter of the great Hercule Satan and valiant Goku and Chichi Son, daughter of brillant scholar Gohan and one of the best police cop in history Videl Son, crying. It was just plain ridiculous. Still, she admits it did feel good to let it out. But in the end, it was still ridiculous and the word 'jiffy' was too much. She gave into giggles and before long her friend joined in also. It felt real and nice.

"You know what? You are going to take a long nap and just sleep everything off until class tomorrow." Keiko moved to the kitchen to fix them a cup of coffee.

Rubbing two reddened eyes, Pan gave a startled gasp. "I can't." 

She propped herself up on an elbow. "What time is it? I promised Bulma I'll go to her exec. party tonight and try to talk to Trunks there."

Keiko entered the room balancing a tray with steaming mugs and glanced at her watch. "It's 7:25. When does it begin?"

Pan immediately stood up and began pacing. "*8:00 on the dot. Bulma is sending someone to pick me up at 7:50 so I have to be ready before that. I have no appropriate clothing, none of my shoes match, and I look like hell. And on top of that, I'm trying to rekindle a friendship with someone that might have pushed me out of his life years ago!" The poor girl was one step away from hyperventilating.

Her concerned friend stepped in her path and quickly put a stop to her pacing. "Stop, you're giving me a headache. Okay, here's what we do." She waited for Pan to nod, which she did although reluctantly.

"You," Keiko pointed to the bathroom. "Take a quick but thorough 10 minute shower. " Then pointing to herself, " Meanwhile, I will pick out a casual but appropriate outfit for the occasion. And I'll even find the right shoe somehow. Understand?"

"Yes, captain." She saluted and ran to the bathroom, narrowly missing Keiko's furious swipe.

After 8 minutes and 30 seconds, Pan stepped out the shower and Keiko nabbed her into the room to begin the makeover.

'Behold the small goddess in the dress. My little Panny is all grown up." Keiko thought sentimentally, sniffing like a mother would do when witnessing her daughter going off to her first dance.

Not only did she look like a different person, Pan felt like a different person. She did not know whether it was a good thing or not.

To her relief, at least her appearance was now suitable for one of Bulma's big grand party. She could not believe that Keiko had managed to find such a graceful dress in her closet. It was black and very tasteful, made of black acrylic and silk fabric with a layer of gauzy material over it. One thin strap ran over the left shoulder and the border continued diagonally right, cutting off just under the right armpit. The top edge of the dress was lined with silk ruffles, slyly showing off the decorative design as well as accentuating the chest area. The dress then carry on down, gathering at the waist, which much to Pan's embarrassment, showed off the thin figure she'd rather much hide. From that, it dropped straight down ending before the knees with a slight flair and another show of ruffles. Because that it was a well-known fact that Pan had never mastered the art of wearing shoes with heels, it would be a lot safer to not attempt it. They decided on black platforms instead. She would rather wear tennis shoes, but Keiko pulled her back from it, saying it was a big no-no.

The dress and shoes were not the only part of the transformation. Pan's shiny black hair was tied messily into a round bun on top of her head and clipped back with a dark blue butterfly clip. Loose strands free from the bun had gathered around her face, giving greater emphasis to its heart-shape. Makeup had done a great job hiding the red-eyes and even (dare she say it) enhanced what little looks she had. A blue diamond choker around her pale neck had somehow finished the appearance fittingly. 

Nervously Pan asked her observing friend about it. Keiko dragged a long deciding nod and finally looked up to give her the two thumbs up. Whether it was from relief or just a bout of silliness, the two then began a series of squeals, which lasted until a polite knock on the door. 

They quieted down and broke into sheepish laughter. Keiko moved to open the door and it opened to reveal a very amused chauffeur. 

Giving a slight bow, he introduced himself. "My name is Antoine and I'll be your driver for the evening. Well, assuming you know how Ms. Bulma is, I say we better get moving so not to be late."

Pan bowed back and allowed a smile to grace her face. She greeted her best friend goodnight and was about to close the door when a thin black jacket went flying into her hands. 

Keiko gave an admonishing shake with a finger. "Try not to get sick, will ya? I'm going to grind everything out of you whether you have the cold or not. "

The party was in full swing by the time she arrived. That was all right with her. She still needed time to rehearse her 'unplanned' meeting with Trunks and the telling conversation that would hopefully ensue. It was odd and thinking about it left her shamed, but Pan realized that she was uncomfortable with meeting Trunks. Why, she had no idea. After all, this was mischievous boxer-boy. Despite what Bulma said, he couldn't have change that much…..could he? 

Well, when in doubt, clear all thoughts. And that was what Pan did, as she mingled with high executives from all over the world and their equally elevated families.

The party atmosphere was…suffocating. Now she understood why the door greeter had collected the jackets at the entrance. 'This is just Bulma's average soirees to keep the business folk all happy and entertained,' grinning wryly as she ironically thought of what Trunks had told her years ago.

Mentally, she recounted all the 'boos' of the evening. Ah, there's food, a saiyan's favorite subject. The problem with the evening's food was its petite, miniature size. It makes finger snacks look like a full-course meal. And the problem didn't end there. Pan also had found the selection difficult to bear. While she admits that her taste is simple, (she'd rather go to a Pizza Hut than a elegant, pricey restaurant) that did not mean she hate trying new or more stylish dish. However, she stops at the point where she'd have to relish raw oyster covered in mayonnaise or carrot dipped in vinegar.

 Then there are the guests. Yes, years of having Gohan as a father taught her adequate proper manners and restraint; practice had finally paid off. Right now, Pan was pleased that the guests find her witty and some would even go as far to call her charming, but that was a hell of a job she was doing. Not surprisingly, she had little interest in what they were saying and was even appalled by what some of them had spoke. She stealthily groaned into her glass of water. What a long evening ahead. 

Oh yes, she mustn't forget the entertainment. Entertainment at Bulma's business get-togethers equals either a) talking with the other guests or b) dancing with the guests. Oh, there was secret answer c) hiding in the restrooms to avoid everything altogether, but Pan couldn't do that. What was she here for in the first place? 

"Speaking of which, where is he? I have been trying to reach him the whole evening but he keeps disappearing." The dressed up Pan huffed by a wall. It was painfully true. Pan saw him at different locations throughout Capsule but before she could get there, either he had moved or someone had distracted her away. It did not seem he had even noticed that Pan was there.

"Mou, how depressing…." 

No, the night was still young! She _would_ find him, sit him down, and begin talking about '_it_'…………

Classical ballroom music had filled the room and warning alarms in her head interrupted her determined tirade. 

Bulma appeared at the second floor with a microphone at hand. "Okay, ladies and gents, you know you have been waiting to try on your dancing shoes all evening…" Laughter rang across the room. Bulma smiled and continued. "Well, it's time for some motion so everyone find a partner and get dancing!" The people clapped and immediately began partnering up for the upcoming dance. 

A hand tapping on her shoulder forced Pan to turn around and came face to face (well, more like face to shoulder) with a blonde haired green eyed American. He was quite handsome and exuded an air of charisma; Pan wouldn't be surprised if he had 20 offers for the dance already. 

So it was not her fault that she was little shock at what happened next. In a courteous and genial manner, he had asked her to dance. Her. Her sub par dancing feet. With him.  On the dance floor. With everyone watching. Especially in front of them. The glaring and gossiping women. 

Not that it's without advantages. Here was a polite, amiable, handsome, and very eligible man, refusing all others to ask for a dance solely with her. It would be flattering to anyone. No, it was the vision of stepping toes and awkward lapses of conversations that scared her. (A memory of Trunks teaching her how to dance followed intrusively after the vision. Fondly she also remembered that by the time they finish, their feet was sore and their faces were red from laughter from their earlier mutual teasing.) And the glaring women and watchful men weren't helping any either.  She felt sick at the thought and was about to refuse gently when none other than the lavender haired CEO appeared on the dance floor with a dainty woman in a Victorian styled dress beside him.

'Ohoho…time for the show to begin.' Pan had the urge to rub her hands together with glee, but extinguish it when she realized that the American had all his focus on her. More importantly, if dancing side by side still wouldn't get boxer-boy's attention, she reasoned that nothing would. It's a win-lose-win situation. 

'Win outnumbers the loss, Panny-girl. Take your duty like the macho chick you are.' She reminded one last time while formulating her answer.

Grinning modestly, she accepted with a gracious hand and he softly escorted her to the dance floor. The waltz had already begun, vivacious couples filling most of the vast and glossy floor. The two eased past the empty space and found themselves a spot more or less in the center. Furtively looking around for Trunks, she noticed her partner's questioningly look and immediately stopped her search. With a shy grin, she slipped a hand on his shoulder and the other in his free hand. Returning a timid smile, he began the dance and Pan gratefully followed his lead. They started a light flow of conversation, during which she found that his name was John, he was the youngest of three girl siblings, and that he lives with a very adorable baby golden retriever. She was surprised that he knew about her when she introduced herself. 

Their fun banter continued until they stepped back and her gaze unexpectedly turned to meet the crystal eyed Trunks. Music and time faded and she opened her mouth to say something, anything as long as they communicated, but reality reasserted itself and she was swept away with John. And just like that, he was gone.

It was no longer apprehension that plagued; instead it has escalated to a heartrending and rejected cloud that smothered and suffocated. That one moment and that one gaze…she had never been so hurt over a dismissal before. There was no doubt he recognized her, she saw it in his face; but the fact remains that he simply did not cared or thought much of it. The indifference, the apathy…perhaps disgust at how he could have possibly once been friends with her?

The live orchestra music (they were playing Chopin's Nocturne, she believed) was drowned out as a thunderous song belted from the loud speakers above. Confusion was written on the guests' face and the moving people stopped in their place entirely.

_*They're trying hard to put me in my place_

_And that is why I gotta keep running_

_The future's mine and it's no disgrace_

_Cos in the end the past means nothing_

_You tell me I'm free then you tie me down_

_And from my chains I think it's a pity_

_What did it cost you to where my crown_

_You don't like it so why don't you admit it!_

Pan had a fair idea who the perpetrator was. Searching through the crowds of heads, she spotted the handsomely dressed CEO and studied his half shadowed profile. Sure enough, he was sporting a give-away smirk. 

Due to Bulma's quick action, the speakers were soon cut off, purposely severing the out of placed noise whilst the orchestra picked up where they were last interrupted. Guests resumed their place on their dance floor before the interruption, but Trunks pompously left the floor, his partner trailing after him. Pan watched him leave with a poignant expression and turned to John only to be disrupted seconds later by a loud commotion taking place in the center of the room.

The woman in the Victorian styled dress looked in tears, frantically rubbing a berry colored stain on her dress. Trunks was standing off to the side with a bored expression on his face and the incriminating champagne glass in his hand. People around them were murmuring but none showed any indication of helping the weepy girl. Annoyed, Pan moved past them and her object of irritation Trunks until she was in front of the embarrassed girl. Taking a napkin and drenching it in sparkling soda, reached out and help her wipe the stain off the pretty dress. It effectively cleaned most of it and when she was done the girl gave her a grateful look. 

"He's a bit…clumsy, so don't mind him," Pan lamely whispered, lying to soothe her distraught feelings. It must have worked because she beamed and accepted the fact that Trunks did not do it purposely because he thought she was bothersome like he acted she was.

And just when that train wreck was avoided, another brewed not far away. 

Once again, involving him. And equally handsome and wonderful John…..

She hit her head at the nearest wall. What now?

Trunks had stalked off and exited through the glass door that lead to the spacious outside yard. She followed, throwing an apologetic glance at an old dancing partner, who was currently making claims that he was fine to a very upset and remorseful Bulma. He caught her eye and encouraged her to go through with the confrontation. She mouthed thanks to the understanding man in the chair and stepped out to face what she couldn't for six years…..

Blast of cool wind hit her and she discovered why the party was held indoors. Damn this dress! It may be beautiful but it offered little warmth.

Pan chuckled desolately as she realized that the yard had looked exactly the same as it was the last time she was here. The luminous porch lights were still attached to wooden poles on each side. Green shrubs lined the area where the concrete surface ended. A humongous pool lied in the center, the water glowing brilliantly from the light of the moon. 

Next to the calm water was the cool, expressionless Trunks. Standing with his pale star-illuminated face, his thin but muscular physique, and the silent wind ruffling his silky hair, he was the personification of a god. Fortunately she was grateful that she snapped out of her stupor before he caught her staring. 

He turned sharply to face the composed Pan, cynically smirking at her.

            Outrage at what he did to the poor girl head over heels in love with him and the innocent John remained foremost in mind to Pan. It was only fueled by his smirk and his irritating silence. Hands on her hips, she could only glare glaciers across.

"What is the matter with you?!"

He only laughed in response.

She flinched and closed the distance between them. Fate could not have planned what happened next any better…..

With a quick push, he fell into the pool.

TBC 

Comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and please remember to review! FF authors _thrive_ on reviews!


	5. Promise in a Pool

Finding Inspiration

By: LLy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT.

A/N: Yay, finals are over!!! Since my frantic studying has ended, I could devote more time to writing. Double yay! For this story, this means faster updates. Also, the story will pick up and move considerably faster after this chapter. T/P will become a lot more apparent in the coming chapters. 

***Big thank-yous for: ****DBZChicky501, Anonymous, gohansfan, Sarith McGregor, dolphin, Petra Delling, zombie v, siren, kutie-pan, Lizzy, animefreak-trunkspan-luver4evr, Sephie, Brandon B, ills, Z, coherentidiot, lithium-Like, ayarose, druid, Daarthe Monogpfm, MarsMoonStar, Lady Tomboy da_blk_sayiangurl, rhane, Veresti Lirit Tristian***

When the realization of what she had just done fully registered, her triumphant mood faltered. It seemed like the night had suddenly gotten colder.

"Damn." Rubbing her cooling hands, she shook her head at her own stupidity. "I'm supposed to befriend him, not…..push him into the pool." How lame…maybe she should quit while she's ahead. But she's already begun the 'meeting' and now it's up to Trunks to make the next move. Speaking of which, what is he going to do? The possibilities running through her head were not very pleasant at all….

Well, whatever she predicted, what she was not expecting was the raucous laughter that resounded when he finally resurfaced. Stupefied for a moment, her defensive wall immediately came up. Nobody in his right mind would laugh after being push into an artic-like pool by an aggravated guest. Was he…laughing _at_ her? 

"What are you smiling at?!!!!" She had the childish urge to put her hands on her hip and pout. It doesn't matter that she was the one responsible for his predicament. The guilt was entirely gone.

"You still have spunk." And that statement stopped everything.

His hair was sticking to his face and his clothes were soaked but what took her breath away were his eyes. They were still as blue as ever and unlike his previous unresponsive gaze, this time there was softness and warmth. But just as quick it appeared, it was gone. To the average eye, the moment was so brief that they would have questioned ever seeing it at all. Pan frowned a bit, but knew not to doubt what she saw. Trunks still cared and isn't unaffected even if he fooled the world otherwise.

"May we talk?" There, she took the tentative first step.

"So talk."

She sighed noisily. Well, she hadn't expected him to just tell her what's wrong….

Taking off her platform shoes, she sat down at the edge of the pool and slowly dunked her feet into the pool. At least they were even now, as far as the incident went. Granted he was soaking wet, but this was as far as she would go.

Clearing her voice, she realized she was at a lost what to say. Glancing briefly at the nighttime sky, she smiled as she found her inspiration.

 "The stars are really beautiful tonight." Her glittered gaze returns to the blue-eyed man. "I could stare at them for all eternity and be content."

Despite her wholehearted attempt, he merely smirked and turned his back on her. "Don't let me stop you." With even strides, he proceeded to walk away. 

Pan's sudden appearance that evening at Capsule Corp. had startled him. Seeing her again had actually been enough to warm his heart…but it was just so easy to slip back into the frosty shell he had erected in the years. It was fortunate he was adamant about maintaining his cold demeanor. At least this way, everything would be for the best. No hurt and no regret. Just leave and pretend….

Trunks stopped abruptly as arms embraced him form behind. His eyes soften. Panny-chan….

"I miss you." It was spoken so softly, but the three words were carried clearly through. "Do you have any idea how much?" She laid her head on his back, hair becoming undone.

Trunks felt his heart clench when he heard sobbing. "6 years...6 GODDAMNED years! Why did the visits stop? Even if you were as busy as they say, a phone call sometimes would be nice!"

'Please stop, Pan…you're breaking my heart…..'

He could feel the tears, could see it marring her features. It wasn't supposed to be like this.  "I try to tell myself not to take any offense, but it's so hard! I need you!" She gave an angry hiccup as she tightened her grip.

"Isn't it funny? How man-girl, independent Pan could admit she needed someone? But, I'm human, dammit! Did you know when was the first time I truly cried?! It was at night, in my dorms…crying over the fact that my best friends want nothing to do with me! Why?! WHY?! Please tell me what I have done to deserve it, Trunks!"

Unable to stand it anymore, he turned around and embraced her fiercely. 

"Nothing...you have done nothing." He murmured into her hair.

Tilting her head, she looked into his eyes. " I could live with this solitude if you're happy. " 

Her face crumpled. "But you're not. I've known since _that_ day that you've been miserable as well…like you were abandoned by the world…" Pan sighed and buried her head in his warmth, as if hiding from the world. "Will you tell me what's wrong? Don't turn away from me…I care about you….."

Trunks 's resolve finally broke and he realized helplessly that he could not turn away from his Panny-chan. "It's been so long…and…I miss you as well."

Pan smiled against him. 

"Every time I hurt, I make myself numb to the world…and pretty soon, I don't have to try anymore…pathetic, isn't it?"

A sigh. "But if you're willing to be patient with me, with time…I'll share everything with you."

That night, a hurting soul and his angel made a promise.

"Ms. Bulma, is there a reason why the outdoors' pool is suddenly closed for the night?" Antoine asked of the sly host. 

But she was busy on the phone, reserving a table for two at a very prestigious restaurant out of town for tomorrow night.

TBC 

Reviews would be a great Christmas presents… *winkwink* Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!

Merry Christmas!


	6. A Date's a Date

Finding Inspiration

By: LLy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT.

A/Ns:-Does anyone know how to fix the faulty format? The spacing, italics, and bold are all coming out wrong and it's annoying the heck out of me!

-Have to go to school soon…this will be the last major update before schoolwork/projects pile on me again. I'll try to write in between classes but it will be slow.   

-Sorry about the shortness of last chapter. To make it up, this is now my longest chapter, with 11 pages 5,375 words. That's a whole lot to me. Forgive me for last chapter minna?

- ---- means scene/place changes. 

-* means there's an explanation at the bottom. 

-It is 6: 20 AM. This means that while I should be snoozing, I am up working on this. Please review and make the hours I lost worth it. ! (O___o) !

**Thank you for everyone that read/review last chappie!!!!**

--------16 years ago--------

            Goten clambered onto the porch quickly, wasting little time to breathe. In his arms was an irregularly shaped grocery bag containing  "very urgent and important" valuables, as Trunks has deem it. It was a pain trying to find a 24-hour store open this late but Trunks is his best friend and he sounded desperate on the phone……….

Lights flash on and teenage Trunks was out in a flash. It was an understatement to say he looked very relieved. "Thanks Goten, I knew I could count on you……."

The two entered the Briefs' residence and shut the door to ward off the cold. Shrugging off his jacket, Goten immediately began asking the question that has been plaguing him for a while. "Why did you ask me to buy…………?" 

His question was bluntly cut short on stepping into the main living room. The lights from the big-screen television were glaring brilliantly, and not to mention very loudly, at him.  Giggles and pitter-patter of footsteps charged at his right and Goten reflexively shielded himself. It was too late! He was hit from both sides by…..two cute little girls???

"Uncle Gotten, whatcha doin' here?" a seven year old Pan latched onto her uncle's neck, said noisily. 

"Yeah, have ya come to play with us?" eight year old Bra asked, arms wrapped tightly around his legs and eyes shining brightly.  Like Pan, she was in white bunnies pajamas and was wearing big, fuzzy slippers. However unlike Pan, who had her hair loose and wild, Bra's hair was tied securely into two, floppy ponytails.

"Er….." Goten rubbed his head awkwardly.  "Trunks!" 

His lavender haired friend appeared in the room in a second. He gave a strained look and said nothing.

Goten looked at his watch, looked up at a wincing Trunks, looked down to the smiling girls, then back to his watch again. This repeated several times until Trunks cleared his throat. All eyes then focused on him.

"Hey girls," With a fake smile on his haggard face, the demi-saiyan pulled out throngs of wrapped popcorn bags and threw them to the still-attached girls. They caught it with one hand. "Why don't you microwave us some popcorn while Goten and I set up the movie?" The two exchanged glances, then quickly jumped off the confused Goten and raced to the kitchen, laughing and giggling all the way. Trunks brushed his bangs wearily and slid to the floor. He was soon joined by his buddy.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong," Goten had his 'thinking' face on, "but isn't it 1 in the _morning_ and that their bedtime was _hours_ ago???" 

This got Trunks out of his weary stupor. He grabbed Goten by the shoulders and shook him until his teeth rattled. "They're driving me nuts! Dear heavens, I had tried everything to get them to sleep. In fact, the two got even rowdier and decided to play 'let's run away from Trunks and see if he can catch the both of us! " Now he looked thoroughly traumatized.  "Even father doesn't train me this hard."

His buddy nodded in sympathy. Pan and Bra did seem like they were on a constant sugar high. He hoped, no prayed, that it would wear off in the coming years.

"Have you tried reading them bed time stories?"

"The whole shelf and made me make up 'alternate endings'."

"Warm milk?"

"They insisted on feeding all the cats in the neighborhood."

"Meditation?"

"Pillow fights were more fun."

"Hot food?"

"The kitchen is cleaned out; not only that, I had to order take-out."

Cough, cough. "Begging?" 

Sigh. "And that is where you come in. They promised to sleep as long as they got to watch 'Sponge Bob Square Pants'. I've never been so desperate to comply before."

Agreeing with what Trunks had just said, Goten tilted his head and gestured to the crumpled grocery bag. "So that's why you asked me to buy a 'Sponge Bob' tape, movie bites, and salted popcorn. But why did you asked for lemons and crushed peppers?"

The answer was cut short as two genki girls shot into the room, huge bowls of overflowing popcorn in hand. They squeezed in between the two friends on the loveseat then wiggled and squirmed until they were comfortable.

Pan tugged on Trunks's arms. "Where are the lemons and peppers you promised, Trunkz?" Beside her, Bra repeated her friend's actions to Goten.

Trunks handed them the remaining lemons and crushed peppers left in the bag. In a careful and innocent manner, the exuberant duo proceeded to dose the popcorn with lemon juice and crushed peppers. Despite having the stomach of steel, Goten felt sick. Out of the corner of his eyes, Trunks hid a wide smirk upon seeing the green expression on Goten's face. Well, at least his question is answered.

"Okay, girls…time for Sponge Bob!"

Pan and Bra exchanged knowing glances. "Yay!" they both shouted enthusiastically.

Inwardly, the boys gave sighs of relief. Peace and quiet at last.

Thirty minutes later, snores rang in the living room. Which was accompanied by smothered giggles. 

"I TOLD you it would work." Bra crossed her arms and looked immensely satisfied. Pan snickered once more, hands passing across Trunk's sleeping face. "Yeah, they sure are predictable."

Trunks and Goten, baby-sitters extraordinaire, was fast asleep and snoring like babies. Bra just had to comment on this.  "Not very manly, are they?" She gave a sneer at her brother.

"And not to mention_, very terribly irresponsible_ of them." Pan pouted simply. "Who's gonna take care of us?"

They gave each other high fives. Wait til Goten and Trunks wake up…they're gonna love the redecoration!

-----------------

Darn, class was really hectic today. Pan rubbed her temple and sighed one more. Everyone was familiarizing themselves with the handout of her play, murmurs and whispers floating through the room. Today she was in charge of grouping classmates in background work. Which was more trouble than it sounds. 

"Ah, you can't place Candy and Yugi together…that's just asking for trouble!" Keiko blurted out, sitting casually in the desk in front. She was leaning over the lists that Pan had compiled and was 'helping' with the grouping. 

Pan sighed once more and put her pen down. "Well, Candy is the best painter and Yugi is brilliant at visuals…. what am I supposed to do?!"

Keiko shrugged; all she knew was that the two have a bitter rivalry going on since their grade school days and it just wasn't wise to put those two in the same vicinity. 

Knowing that her friend was only trying to help, Pan grinned sheepishly. "Shouldn't you be practicing your act?" Her expression turned serious. "Just cause we're friends doesn't mean I'll automatically give you the part…"

Keiko scrunched her nose and scoffed. "What do you take me for? I work for everything I earn…and I'm confident enough that I don't _need_ practice."

"Heh, sure." Pan rolled her eyes and continued with her list. "Audition is in five days…more work for me."

"Okay, let's simplify everything," Pan said to herself out loud. "There is three division of the play: the background stage crew, the live performers, and the non-participants (aka audience)." 

Keiko continued the breakdown. "Those who want to do behind the scene work volunteered today; the audition for the actors is in five days; those that want nothing to do with the play (which is very few) will just be audience members."

Pan felt her mind clear after reciting the mental list and gave Keiko a smile of appreciation. However her friend responded by merely blinking blankly for a moment. "So, how did everything go yesterday?"

The student-director sweat dropped. Trust Keiko to be so fickle. 

-----

Home sweet home. First thing Pan did upon arriving her house is crashing into bed. Yesterday, with all the tears, confessions, and magic, seemed like ages past. Would he keep his promise? How will the play turn out? Will she ever find her 'inspiration'? Honestly she didn't know, but she needed to rest first before worrying some more. Lethargically, she removed her shoes and peeled off her outer clothes. Her hair became undone and fanned across the pretty bed sheets.  Trying to get more comfortable, Pan lifted her head onto the pillow and snuggled into the comforter. He had been in this exact position just a day ago. 

Musk, mixed with a distinct cologne from a memory …Trunks.

Her hand tightened around the blanket unconsciously. Kami, how her heart skipped painfully. She had long ago associated that scent with warmth. After all, Trunks had rocked her to sleep countless times when she was little and his scent was what she remembered most. Lulled by his scent and her own exhaustion, Pan slept amid tearful musk.

It was no good…. she didn't want to be warm unless he was with her…

-----

The phone was ringing. She ignored it at first. But whoever is calling her had no plans of giving up. Might as well answer…her sleep was interrupted anyhow. Her hands pulled the phone off the receiver.

"Hello?" Pan mumbled, straightening up.

"Panny-chan? This is Bulma."

That got her attention. Why would Bulma call her? "Hi Bulma-san. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you were free tonight. You see, Trunks have two tickets for the theater as well as reservation for two at an out-of-town restaurant…but the silly boy _forgot_ about getting a date…" Bulma chattered on in her typical, I-am-a-big-faker-but-do-as-I-say-anyways manner. "After all, it's only appropriate that two people go to such events…."

Pan sighed loudly into the receiver, bit exasperated but mostly amused. "What are you scheming, Bulma?"

The older woman laughed. "You're pretty sharp…too bad I can't say the same for my son though. So what about it?" she blatantly avoided the question. "Up for it?"

Sneaky weasel, that Bulma definitely was. But the demi saiyan didn't graduate the top of her class for nothing. "Trunks doesn't know that you're setting me up with him, ne? "

Her smile widened, if possible. "Now where would the fun be in that?"

What kind of mother was she?! While Pan had no experience in motherhood and wasn't in the position to judge, she did think that what Bulma was doing was kind of _devious_. "Bulma-san……"

"Look, it's okay. He knows that a date is expected of him for the evening."

"Still…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Be ready by six. Bye, Panny!"

The line went dead. Still as pushy as ever…that's Bulma Briefs for you.

Pan shook her head and smiled reminiscently. Six...that's in an hour. Her lips thinned. Knowing Bulma, the theater must be a prominent social center as well as the out of town restaurant…and she had nothing to wear. Che, the only clothing she had that was suitable was what she worn yesterday. What was she going to do?

Oh wells. Make do with what you have, right? Which was nothing, apparently.

Scowling, Pan entered the kitchen to get a snack. She thought best when eating, etc. 'Food equals brainpower,' she supposed, as she stepped into her minimally bare kitchen. She wasn't all that surprised to see Keiko standing over the sink or that she was munching on rice crispy cereal; that girl practically lived there since Pan gave her a spare key.  Moving passed her eating friend, she opened the shelf and snatched out several granola bars. The two stood by the sink in companionable silence, one inhaling cereal and the other silently thinking while snacking on granola chunks.

"Yo shoo pi suuum chars." (Translation: You should buy some chairs.)

"Whu gonaa tpoi fob the?" (Who's going to pay for them?)

"Relti suks." (Reality sucks.)

"Ye." (Yeah.)

By now, the two finished their snacks and resumed talking coherently. 

Keiko washed the sunny yellow cereal bowl and dried her hands on her pants. "Wanna go to the poetry reading at the coffee shop tonight?"

Pan shook her head in disagreement. "Naw, Bulma-san invited me somewhere. Actually, I was going to ask you to help me pick out something to wear."

"Then what are we waiting for? Sheesh." Keiko dragged the amused painter by the wrist into the bedroom. Despite being a gazillion times stronger than humans, Pan let the green-eyed girl move and order her around. Getting Keiko ranting on something was just as worst Bulma's shrieks, Vegeta's glares, and Bra's shopping sprees. Needless to say, it was a long and unpleasant ride.

And now, the fiery thin girl was throwing clothes onto her clothes in unruly fashion. Pan wanted to mention what a mess she is making but wisely kept her mouth shut. Well, it's not like she doesn't have **spare time **afterwards…yeah, she'll reorganize her closet **after **she finish her date with Trunks, call back to satisfy Bulma, complete some insurance files for work, arranged the backdrop groups, watch Keiko practice her lines, study for the business midterm, **and** think about the inspiration. Sure, she could do all that…when pigs **fly** and the moon **is **made of cheese. 

"Okay, I think I got it."

Pan stared amazed at her friend. If Keiko hadn't decided she would be an actress, she would have made one heck of a fashion designer. She had a knack for finding all the right clothes! _Like Bra._

'I thought I didn't have any thing suitable to wear.' But she shook her head and brightened at the good news."Wow, already?! How do you do it? Never mind, just show me!"

"How bout this skirt," Keiko hung it on the clothes hook on the wall, "with this top?"

The skirt was actually a skort..a simple black short/skirt that slung low and reached just above her knees. It was one of Pan's more comfortable clothes, something she often wore to Sawa's class, or to take in scenery in the park, and sometimes to the beach to wade in water. In contrast, the top* was a lot more elaborate and…er, eye catching. It was blazing red, the bottom half skintight around the waist and the top half distinctly creasing to the top, where the two end sashes tapered and were to be tied and folded around the neck. In addition, there is one 2-inch slit on each sides and it's sleeveless and two thirds backless, too. Gohan would have a fit if he saw Pan wearing that!

"Three things Keiko _dear._" Pan was gritting her teeth and was also trying not to get _unpleasant. _'She did not do this on purpose, she did not do it on purpose.' Pan repeated this mantra to keep calm. 'Must not hurt best friend.'

Keiko nodded and grinned like she just did her best friend a big favor. Probably in her mind, she did…but Pan on the other hand was thinking differently………

"_One_, I wear that skort to jogs, work meetings, horse tracks, baseball games etcetera etcetera…. what makes you think I can wear to a big social function?!!! _Two_, what makes you think I can wear that…_that_ top out **period**?!!!! _Three,_ why are you so **evil**??!!" Good…hysterically screeching was good. Attacking would be bad, (which she **was **not presently doing.)

"Oh, is that what you're huffy about?" There goes that wicked smile again. "Geez, **chill**. Don't want to give yourself wrinkles, or Trunksie Poo won't want you." She laughed heartily as she imagined an old hobbling Pan with deep wrinkles and a slowly retreating Trunks backing away from her.  Though she stopped immediately when Pan gave her _the_ eye (but she kept the silly grin). 

"The skort will pass for a black skirt if people just see the front."

"And the red top's a bit risqué…" Shooting glare from Pan, which prompted Keiko to hurry her explanation. " But it compliments the skort really well _and_ makes up for its plainness. Besides, you want to be _memorable_ and it certainly worked for the production of _The Tango. * _" Eyebrows moved suggestively.

Good-naturedly, the green-eyed fashion expert dodged a thrown pillow.

"Yeah, but how am I to avoid people from seeing my backside all evening long?"

Keiko slapped her head. "How 'bout that trench coat-like jacket you own, ya prude?"

Two more pillows sailed through the air, but she once more ducked just in time to avoid getting hit. Pan scowled prettily across from her, a feat only she could do around people who annoyed/saved her. 

"You have a smart answer for everything, you know that?"

"Yep, and to answer question number three…" She extended index fingers on the sides of her head, so it looked like she had devil horns. "I was **born **evil and I'm loving every second of it!"

A smelly sock hit her face.

-----

No doubt about it, she was nervous. Like 'about-to- see-my-estranged-best-friend-oh-my-goodness-is –it-a-date?' kind of nervous. Keiko is singing the marching bride tune in the background. It was mildly grating on Pan's nerves but it was distracting so she'll forgive her.

5:48…..5:53……..5:57………6:00!

The bell made a ringing noise, signaling that someone was at the door.

Pan exchanged looks with Keiko on the floor before getting up gracefully and walking to the door. She buttoned her jacket up to the last button and smoothed her attire down once over. 

"Here goes nothing." The door swung open and a sense of deja vu washed over her at seeing Antoine standing there. Just like last time.

He bowed respectfully and motioned outwards. "The car is waiting right outside, Miss Son."

Pan smiled at the familiar refined manners and grabbed her purse hurriedly. She waved goodbye to Keiko who moved onto to sketching cartoon on the desk and closed the door behind her. Antoine offered his arms and she took it as he escorted her out to her date.

----

The place was crowded. Beyond crowded actually. It was an understatement when she said theater. It was THE THEATER. Capital letters and all. Pan had never seen so much celebrities, excitement, and glamour as in that moment. This must be the biggest social event of the year, if the cameras and news crew were of any indication. It was one big fat party.

And beside her in the black limousine was the lifeless, sulkiest man in the world. He had not said one word to her the entire trip there. And it was long silence, too..nearly an hours' drive!

The car pulled beside the runway and Antoine opened the door and put forward a hand to help her up. Pan took it gratefully and mouthed her thanks. She was surprised to see Trunks beside her already and wondered when had he got out. He started walking briskly to the entrance and Pan followed closely hoping not to get lost. People on the sidelines clambered to see or speak to them, trying to get their attention for one reason or another.

Just when they were by the door, an entertainment reporter (hoping to get the quick scoop) stepped into their way and more or less shoved a microphone in front of their face demanding the story. Pan looked disoriented for a second (where did he jump out of?), but Trunks looked like he was out to kill. Though outside, he was had an indifferent and calm demeanor, Pan noticed the jump in fighting energy and the darkening of his blue irises. Yeah, and she's willing to bet that his hand was twitching in his pocket (which is a habit of his for some time) right now. The situation is like a fire that needed to be put out and Pan is willing to be the fire extinguisher.

Ignoring the spotlight and the gaping audience, she grabbed the hand seeping out (probably to hurt the stupid reporter) and squeezed firmly. Trunks gave her a startled glance, but Pan only smiled back reassuringly. Without missing a beat, she moved inside the theater with the slightly stunned Trunks in tow. Inside Pan waved to the speculative audience outside and muttered a 'no comment'. 

The valet, recognizing the famed Trunks Brief, bowed low and quickly escorted them to their seats in the balcony. For their part, Pan thanked the man appreciatively whereas Trunks gave a curt nod of the head. He bowed once more when they got there and left after wishing them a great time. 

"This is so cool! I have always wanted to come to this theater, but it's impossible to get seats and the waiting list is so long…" She realized she was blabbing and immediately shut her mouth lest she embarrass herself any further. Her eyes widened when she looked down and saw that they were still holding hands. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Pan let go and a blush rose in her cheeks. To her immense surprise, Trunks (who was sulky and apathetic a moment ago) gave a small smile and shrugged it off. At that moment, the lights dimmed and the two took their seats.

-----

Even as doves when summoned by desire,  
borne forward by their will, move through the air  
with wings uplifted, still, to their sweet nest,  
  
those spirits left the ranks where Dido suffers,  
approaching us through the malignant air;  
so powerful had been my loving cry.*

It was spectacular…wonderful…magical.

It was purely breathtaking to Pan. The music…the characters…the background….the poetry. Everything was perfect. In all her life in the pursuit of art, she had never seen such that move her to the point of utter silence. Absentmindedly, she realized that she was gripping her armrest a little too tight and that she was literally sitting on the edge of her seat, but was too absorbed to care. Hell, if meteors crashed and the world abruptly ended, she would probably not have noticed. 

"Love, that can quickly seize the gentle heart,  
took hold of him because of the fair body  
taken from me— how that was done still wounds me.  
  
Love, that releases no beloved from loving,  
took hold of me so strongly that through his beauty  
that, as you see, it has not left me yet.  
  
Love led the two of us unto one death.  
Caina waits for him who took our life."  
These words were borne across from them to us.*

Fascinated blue eyes watched her, studying and gauging her every action. He was truly interested in Pan's concentration and delighted glee in the play. Her dark eyes were stuck on the unfolding story on stage and twinkled now and then in merriment. She was sincerely enjoying herself, as if the entire world was happening right in front of her and she was dying to participate. So, so alive and…..genuine. 

Which is something he could not say for others. He frowned bitterly. His other so-called dates loved theater, too…but not as much as they prized being seen with the illustrious CEO, or gaining something from his bank account, and from time to time a 'rendezvous' with him. The theater is just a ploy they use. Maybe that was why he care so little about this place.

But he knew that Pan is different from the rest…much different. 

As if she heard him thinking about her, she tilted her head and glanced sideways at him. Then she smiled beatifically. He could not help but smile back. 

-----

They left rather quickly, one moment after the curtain fell finally. Applauses thundered the halls, Pan among the loudest. As she stood from her seat, Trunks grabbed her hand and lifted her gently up. She was surprised but was not displeased. Sometime during the play, they have lapsed into a comfortable and amiable silence. He has even returned her smile!

"I'm just holding your hand so I won't lose your small self in the crowd." Trunks said matter-of-factly, but his lips quirked a bit in the corner. He was teasing her!

They were walking down the lighted aisle now and there _were_ a lot of people around. Pan saw that he was making fun of her and stuck her tongue out in retaliation. He grinned and only held her hand tighter in response.

-----

  As soon as they left the complex, news crew surrounds them and demanded commentaries. Obviously, 'no comment' didn't work for them. Pan once again played the mediator (after seeing _someone_'s eye twitch) and even cracked a few jokes with said nosy reporters. An impatient Trunks pulled her along after awhile and the two sighed as soon as they were out of camera range. A limo pulled up and they got in quickly, in case any more reporters managed to catch up.

Trunks immediately shrugged his tie and jacket off in the car. They were choking him and he had been dying to get out of them all the whole time. After that was done, he picked up the attached phone and dialed.

"Yes?" Antoine answered on the opposite side.

"Forget about the restaurant…drive to the closest beach."

"Yes, sir."

He hung up and leaned back into his chair. He was not in the mood to be seen in the public eye and possibly be mobbed again. Before his thoughts wandered further, a warm voice broke into his thinking. 

"So…what did you think of play?"

"I thought it was bland and pointless." Though he did not think this at all, he wanted to provoke her into her argument. He wanted to hear her talk, even if it is in an affronted tone.

He was pleased when her cheeks puffed out and when she immediately set to disprove the statement.

------

"You don't mind that we skipped the restaurant, right?" Trunks asked, slightly worried. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't have given a damn what that person wanted or thought, but this was Pan. Her opinion mattered the world to him.

She shook her head in disagreement. "Naw, knowing Bulma she'd probably reserved some fancy place where everyone who knows everyone will be there." Pan made a face, wind whipping through her hair and tickling her mouth. "I'll probably get a lot of stares when I order half the menu."

Her companion laughed. It was true though; in the public eye, he had to be careful about his habits (specifically eating habits) as to not attract unwanted attention. It was annoying and bothersome, but to have someone who _knows_ how it truly feels and sympathize with him made him feel less alone. So he expressed this in laughter.

They stopped off by some snack shack by the entrance gate and ordered 14 hotdogs along with two mega super size coke. They got a weird stare from the teen working there and remembering their earlier conversation, snickered gaily. 

They ate it while resting comfortably on the sand. They were the only one there, seeing as it was a school night.  The tides came then slowly retreated, process continuing for all times. Pan mused about this and voiced it out loud. 

"I wonder….."

Trunks turn to look at her.

"Why do some things change while others, like the tides, stay the same forever?"

"Change is inevitable. Nothing can stay the same forever, _even_ the tides. Eventually the world would end and the oceans would be the first to go."

Pan frowned at the bitter response. "That's not true."

Trunks turned his head to look back at the roaring water. "Oh? Give me one example."

She said the next word bold and confidently. "Love."

He snorted, expressing his disbelief. "It does not exist."

"How about Bulma and Vegeta? 18 and Krillen? Grandma and Grandpa? Okaasan and Otousan?  They're all as opposite as day and night, but they're perfect together!"

He shrugged indifferently. His heart was hardening again. "Attraction, compatibility, lust….call it what you will, love is not at work there."

 "How can you say that?!" 

"Pan, I have seen the human heart in its truest form. Vain, selfish, greedy, manipulative…never have I found **'love'** among them. No goodwill, compassion, benevolence…it's all empty words and nothing more." His icy blue eyes held hers. "Believe me and don't learn it the hard way."

"Who did this to you?" She was pleading, but he wished not to answer her.

Trunks abruptly stood and turned his back on the girl sitting on the sand. "I'm leaving."

Hastily, Pan stood and held her ground. "Who?! Who, who, who???!!!!!" 

He turned around. He was furious and livid. His eyes darkened almost to black and his face was contorted in anguish. "Everyone I've dated, everyone I've met, everyone around me, just EVERYONE!!!!!!" Trunks screamed at her and dropped to his knees.

She gasped and knelt next to him. The lavender man was shaking with grief and was holding sand tightly in his fist. "Why won't they like me for ME? Why is my money better than me? Or Capsule Corp more valuable?" He flung the sand away. "Am I defined by my looks alone? Or how much stocks I own?" 

He looked at Pan beside him and told her what was in his heart for the longest time. "I don't want a trophy wife…or a romp in the bedroom. I want to love someone….and be loved for me. Only me."

Tears were in her eyes but she did not wiped them away. All she did was embraced the suffering man beside her and pray for him. He hesitated for a minute but returned the hug and accepted the comfort she offered. They stayed like that for a while, even as more stars appeared overhead. Finally he spoke.

"Tears? You're crying." He looked up and saw the glittering teardrops on her cheek. "I don't want your pity."

Pan gave a weak smile. " I'm crying for you, silly."

"Why? Do I deserve an angel's tears?"

"Because I like you Trunks." He inhaled deeply. "For you." He tightened his hold on her.

"You will find true love…I know it." She laid her head on his shoulders sleepily.

"How can you be so sure?" Uncertain and hesitant. For many years, that fear has kept him awake at night, frozen with dread and apprehension. How would he know if he pass her by or if he had already dismissed her in one of his rages? The thought brings a cold sweat down his back.

"I am sure because," She yawned, "**you** are a wonderful person and there is an equally wonderful person out there waiting to meet you."

He smiled-bright, worry free, and happy. It was lacking cynicism and cruelty and it showed _real _warmth. One he hadn't smiled in a long time. "Promise?"

Seeing him smile like that gave her strength. "I promise Boxerboy…I'll even help you look for her, okay?" She tried to sound exasperated though joy was flowing through her entire body.

"Yeah with your help, we'll find her when I'm 60!" He teased her relentlessly.

"Fine! If we don't find her by the time you're satisfied, then I'll marry you myself! Sheesh!"

Her hair smelled like raindrops and mangos, Trunks noticed. "I might just hold you to that," he said softly. When she didn't reply, he found that she had fallen asleep.

They were warm together.

***

The top and _The Tango_- "The Tango" was another production performed by the drama class (during Pan's freshman year). As the title suggest, it's a play about dancers and the art of dancing the tango. Pan is *surprise, surprise* the heroine of the story, a dancer who dreams of making it big and teams up with a professional partner to perfect their tango routine for the champions. (Hey, like that Simpsons episode! ^___^) Anyways, as a result of the bold and seductive nature of her character, Pan was forced to wear _the top_. (I can't imagine Pan wearing that of her own free will. Besides, remember overprotective saiyan dad Gohan? ^__^;) The play was a smash hit and Pan hid the top in the back of the closet, hoping it will never see the light of day again. The End.

2 Verse in theater- from Dante's _Inferno_. Paolo and Francesca's tale. In the verses, Dante is asking the forbidden lovers to tell their sad tales to him.

TBC

Next chapter: Trunk's Little Helper in the Office

Review Please! 


	7. Survival of the Fittest

Finding Inspiration

By: LLy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT. I also do not own Pocky.

AN: Yes, I am finally back. I am so sorry for all the readers I left hanging…SORRY!! The reason for my hiatus is that the time for sending in college applications is coming up and as a junior, I need to make a good impression. Plainly put, this year was devoted to maintaining an acceptable GPA, taking SATs/APs, volunteering and participating in extracurricular activities. That leaves little time for writing. -- I have good news though: the end of FI is in site! So please review for encouragement!

-Past-

Pan huffed, pulling the traps on the nearly bursting backpack that rivaled her in size. The action lifted the burden higher on her back and caused the shift of balance she was looking for. Just several paces behind, loud joking voices rang in the quiet forest. The harmony shattered; birds took flight, deers sprinted into hiding, and curious rabbits stopped their game of hide and seek to watch the intruders.

Scowling, the 15 year old entertained the thought of ditching her 3 noisy friends. This was a supposed to be a meditative trip into her inner psyche, not a day at the beach!

'Better not do it,' she thought to herself. 'They'll probably find me in less than 5 minutes and then that'll be a waste of 5 minutes spent hiding.'

At that same instant, the first of the unwanted traveler came within view. Lavender hair floated closer and Pan remembered how the one person trip grew to a four person party. It began like any other day…

One gorgeous (not to mention hot) spring day, the bored teen decided that it was the perfect time for an outdoor getaway. The weather report that morning had announced clear skies for the entire week and this persuaded her that a little time out of the house was good. Her father was currently working on a scholarly thesis while her mother was visiting Grandpa Satan, so that left only her who would be interested. Or so she thought. Perhaps, it was in the middle of the decision of which tank top to throw in the pack when the sly CEO snuck into the room. Then he had the audacity to munch on her secret stash of Pocky (hidden behind the thick volumes of English grammar textbooks), while sitting on her plush velvety office chair and spying on her activity

"Whatcha doin?" Trunks managed to mouth out through the delicious snack. Pan nearly jumped out of her skin at the uninvited presence, but appeared unruffled when she turned to address him.

"Going on a weeklong mountain trip." More packing, more munching.

"Cool, I'll come along." Pocky finished, he threw the box onto the already towering trashbin.

Distracted by the threat of collapsing trash, she tried to come up with a coherent refusal. "C'mon, don't you have work and important..uh…business stuff to do?"

"Not really…"

"But why would you want to? I mean, you have an air conditioned house, and the latest surround sound system…"

He turned wide blue eyes on her. Not the puppy look, not the puppy look…

He did. She could feel her resolve splintering, just like the wood she used for morning practice. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I just want to know why you want to go out in this sweltering heat."

He looked pensive for a moment, then tugged on her hair. "Do I need a reason to want to spend time with my favorite girl?" Not expecting that response, her mouth fell open (anime style) and she twitched uncontrollably.

'Is he for real?' Still continued with the twitching.

This was the perfect time to make a graceful exit. "Well, look at the time. I better get to work. Bye!" Said suave man with the Armani suit exited the room with the same mysterious air he entered with.

When Goten heard that his best friend and niece were leaving him for a week to go on an ADEVENTURE, he naturally invited himself along. Then Bra decided that it was not cool to be the only left behind, so she joined the party as well (Never mind that when Pan first told her about the trip, Bra declared that she would never choose the mall over the outdoors.).

Presently, Pan found herself sitting on their designated campground. They had been walking for hours and the afternoon sun was beginning to wane.  Plus, everyone was complaining how they have been walking for hours without a break and had begun comparing her to a slave driver. She snorted and carried on with the hike. She finally conceded stopping for the night with the realization that the birds have stopped chirping, the deers have set up their nightly resting place, and that the rabbits have bounded off to find green foliage for dinner. So they set up their black (Pan), pink (B), green (Goten), and blue (Trunks) tents and prepared for the long night.

Though the heat was nearly unbearable in the morning and afternoon, the evening coolness was already setting in and Pan predicted that the temperature would drop several more degrees throughout the night. Someone would have to build a campfire…

She sighed exasperatingly. Trunks was complimenting his shabbily made up tent, Bra was complaining about her tired ankle, and Goten was whining for food. It looked like she would have to be the responsible one again and set a fire, lest they all freeze to death.

"Goten, unless you want to have sunflower seeds for dinner go catch us a fish or something, okay?" Talking in a condescending tone, Pan began collected twigs, leaves, and rocks for the construction. For a moment her clueless uncle looked as if he was about to protest, but the words 'dinner, sunflower, and fish' registered in his mind.

"Yes, dinner is mine!" Understanding dawned and everyone watched amusedly as he scrambled up in a flash. "Don't worry guys, we'll eat tonight." Bra jumped from the ground and latched onto Goten's side. "I'll go with you…you'll need someone to help you carry the fishes, right?"

A grin spread across Pan's face. 'And I thought she was dead tired.'

"I'll stay with Pan then." Trunks said. Was it just her or did Goten tensed briefly?

"Fine, but try not to burn the forest to the ground, Trunksie." The dark haired girl laughed; she was imagining things.

With the two away, Pan and Trunks constructed a campfire quickly. With that done, they sat close by each other, feeding the center with twigs to keep the flames from dying. She was amazed to find that Trunks was actually very handy with his hands. Guess there are lots of things she had yet to find out about her best friend.

"Hey Trunks?"

"Yeah?" He was looking at the fire with such intensity that she almost forgot what she was going to say just looking at him.

"Don't you think…Goten and Bra would make a cute couple?"

He swiveled his head to give her his full attention. "Why do you say that?"

She ducked her head, shy all of a sudden. Why did she bring this subject up? She could have started a conversation with other easier topics, but she chose this one.

Well, back to Trunks's question…Lately, Pan had been noticing strange behavior on her best friend's part. She gets all flustered when Goten compliments her, blushes at seeing his goofy face, was ecstatic whenever he gave her a call, and refuses to tell Pan who her latest crush is. The last part worried her the most; Bra never withholds any information from her.

"No reason." She gave a noncommittal shrug along with her reply.

Her handsome companion chuckled and punched her in the shoulder softly. "You're so weird."

"So are you." She stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. Flames leapt up and she threw some minty leaves in. "Why did you want to come along anyway? It's certainly no fancy ball..."

His eyes deepened in earnest. "To be with you."  The sincerity in his voice told her that this was no lie. Sparks within the flame crackled.

Was it suddenly a lot warmer? The distance between them was closing- was her imagination running away with her again?

Three inches…two inches…one inch until their lips touched.

"Hey, guys…look at how big the fishes are!" The moment was utterly ruined, as the two dinner hunters returned. Glancing over at Trunks, she saw that he looked just as composed as he always was. In fact, he was bragging to his sister about the roaring fire they had due to his might and skills. Annoyed, Bra smacked him and Goten began laughing hysterically at his friend's pain. Her heart sank; nothing was out of touch. Were there even a 'moment'?

-Present-

Like a hunter stalking her prey, she snuck up from behind using the stealth and agility of one ready for the kill. Her hand shot out…and wrapped around his eyes. His body immediately went rigid, alerting her to the fact that he was ready to attack. Ah, what would his response be, she wondered.

After several seconds, he loosened, upon recognizing her hands and its familiarity. "Pan, what are you doing in my office?"

She stepped forward to face him. The fact that he allowed her to play such a silly trick told her that he was already thawing. "Nothing," she said, giving him a radiant smile. "Just reminding you not to be late for our date."

Trunks ran his fingers through his hair and sighed despairingly. "If I could finish in time. Look at this mountain of paperwork." He pointed to…the mountain of paperwork on the desk. He was not kidding when he said mountain. She gasped; this was a ridiculous amount of work. She also noticed how frazzled he looked; his collared shirt was wrinkled, his tie was loosened, and his perfect locks were in disarray. Pity flooded her heart; no wonder he hated his career. If she had to do this thankless job everyday, she'll have to be on Prozac to get up in the morning.

An idea popped into her head. If she did half of them, then the chore would be done in half the time, right?

Realizing just what a genius she is, she sat in the chair opposite of the unhappy boss and started on the paperwork.

"Panny, what are you doing?" Seeing his confused expression, she explained her brilliant idea and continued working. Except that his hand was covering her view of the words.

"You can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because you need a major understanding of the business world."

"How about graduating among the top ten percent of the Tokyo University School of Business?"

Stunned silence. He was amazed at the accomplishment, but he still was not convinced. "But you don't have the experience dealing with these paperwork."

"I work for the most nitpicky insurance company in the world. I eat paperwork like these for breakfast."

This woman could do anything, Trunks remembered for the millionth time. "Fine, go assign yourself work. I don't mind."

She stuck her tongue out and the two set out working, smiling alongside each other. The mountain eventually downsize into a hill, then into a molehill. Finally they were completely done and in less of the time she had originally predicted. Ah, freedom.

"Shall we go?" Pan offered her milky pale hand to him. Surprise was written all over his face and for an instant, he had thought that Pan was an angel taking his chains off. Pushing the image out of his head, he took her hand and stood up.

"Um, Trunks….I was thinking." She started hesitantly, but steeled herself. "That wasn't a hard task for me and since you're in need of help, I was wondering if maybe I could stop in for a few minutes everyday and lend a hand." Her large doe-like eyes were watching and gauging his reaction.

He felt his heart swell with a foreign emotion. "I can't take away your precious time for such a tedious task. It's not your obligation," he said delicately, while wondering what this exact sensation he was feeling towards her was.

"I know…." She ducked her head then lifted it slowly, causing a waterfall of black hair. "But I honestly want to…for you."

Trunks's breath caught in his throat; then bit by bit, his hand edged upwards to stop at his angel's right cheek. She leaned into his touch and shut her eyes.

The distance between them closed to three inches…two inches….one inch…

Years later, the grown up girl received her moment.

TBC

Review please!


	8. Found

Finding Inspiration

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT.

"As you may see, the explosion of red and orange centered near the unidentified young man highlights one's inner fire and reflection. Red, the color of blood, suitably stands for passion and vitality."

The guide finished his explanation with a flourish, ending his last hand gesture towards the magnanimous painting. It was grand indeed; standing ten feet by twelve, bright gold frames lined the edge. Suitably, the frames matched the subject within. A tall man is sitting on pure, white sand while the ocean waves splashed gently on his feet. Though his face is turned away, a pensive smile can be guessed. The glowing sunset illuminated the figure and background, reducing everything to a dreamy atmosphere.

The onlookers in this hourly museum tour nodded their agreements. However, a hand slowly rose in the background.

An overly sweet voice questioned, "Maybe the sun really was setting at the time and the artist just paint what she saw."

He did not look pleased at being questioned. "There is always a meaning behind _everything_. That is what makes this painting so deep." The guide focused his eyes back on the entire group. "Now if there are no more questions, this concludes the tour."

The crowd dispersed, leaving the curious woman with the sweet voice holding hands with an equally mysterious man. They walked forward and stood directly before the artwork.

"It really was setting at the time. I wasn't trying to be romantic." She sighed exaggeratingly, mildly irritated.

A small laugh escaped her companion. "I know Pan. After all, _I _was there."

Pan joins in the laughter and unclasped their hands, only to embrace him in a super tight hug. "You know," she began in a sly voice, "you were so beautiful lying on the sand that I had the sudden urge….to just….."

Her fingers began moving south, slowly and seductively. Trunks, despite being in worse ordeals than this, began to sweat buckets. Sure, he was suave and his reputation as a lady's man was renowned, but this was Pan! Nothing was safe with her; she was just so unpredictable.

Then his lewd side returned. Being a healthy male, he was definitely interested and being in a museum was a nice twist…..

"Yes, yes!" He prompted quickly.

Her hands flew to his shoulders and began shaking him. "Shake, shake, shake," Pan laughed gleefully at Trunk's stunned, stony face. But to her disappointment, he recovered and grinned soon after.

"Saving the rough stuff for the wedding night, eh?" This man had no shame!

Her face twisted into a playful pout. "Maybe I won't marry you after all." Turning on her heels, she sidestepped him and began walking to the museum entrance. Good humouredly, the lavender haired man followed but soon began whining like a puppy. Sighing, Pan stopped and waited for him to catch up. She always forgave him easily when he does that act. It was a weakness he exploited often.

Without words, the two joined hands yet again. As they passed through the entrance and into the sunny outside, their grip on each other remained firm and strong. Like their new, exciting, and frightening journey ahead, they are reminded that they will always have each other to rely on. No more suffering in the dark and no more aimless wandering through life. Because Pan had finally found Trunks.

**End**

AN: Yes, this really is the end. It is two/three chapters short of what I had planned, but I have lost interest in this fic. I still love T/P and always will; their undying friendship and strong bond in Dragonball GT has impacted me in a way that I will never forget. However, sadly I have moved onto other things. Perhaps I will write another T/P fic in the future that won't take me years to finish. :)

Reviewers, thank you for everything. You were the ones that have pushed me to finish this. Without your encouragement, Trunks and Pan wouldn't have gotten anywhere. :) THANK YOU!

Tell me what you think of the ending. If you can, please recommend other T/P stories for me to enjoy!


End file.
